Ore no Bashou
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: Jeonghan dan kekhawatirannya [Oneshot, JeonghanxSeungcheol, Seventeen] Silahkan baca kalau berminat


**Ore no Bashou**

 **by. RaeIn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventeen's Jeonghan & Seungcheol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshot, OOC, Typo(s), x EYD, x Edit, Fiksi**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan merupakan salah satu dari hyung line yang ada di Seventeen.

Meski tidak memiliki titel apapun –seperti seungcheol yang merupakan general leader, atau Jihoon, vocal team leader dan Sooyoung, performance team leader, tapi Jeonghan merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan member-membernya yang lain.

Dengan Seungcheol yang bertindak sebagai Leader sekaligus sosok ayah dalam 'keluarga' Seventeennya ini, Jeonghan memutuskan mengambil peran sebagai seorang ibu. Jeongjan mungkin tidak memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan member yang lain mengingat ia –bersama Jisoo dan Minghao menjalani masa trainee yang lebih pendek dari yang lain. Namun jeonghan berusaha untuk membantu Seungcheol dalam memperhatikan dan menjaga adik-adik mereka.

Bukan hal yang besar sebenarnya, hanya tindakan-tindakan kecil seperti mengingatkan member yang lain untuk makan, memastikan membernya tidak memaksakan diri saat bekerja –terutama Jihoon dan Sooyoung, dan tindakan-tindakan kecil lainnya yang mungkin sering kali tidak begitu disadari. Jeonghan tidak butuh pengakuan atau pujian karena menurutnya selama hal yang dilakukannya ini bisa membantu seventeen untuk selalu menjadi satu maka ia akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Namun Jeonghan tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ada kalanya ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna dan hanya menjadi beban dalam timnya itu. Dengan bakat yang tidak begitu menonjol ia merasa hanya menjadi penghalang bagi berkembangnya grup yang menaungi dirinya serta 12 orang lainnya ini.

Terkadang Jeonghan berpikir grup ini memiliki cukup banyak member yang lebih berbakat darinya sehingga tanpa dirinya pun grup ini akan tetap bisa berkembang atau bahkan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Itulah sebabnya Jeonghan berpikir untuk melepas mimpinya dan berhenti menjadi idol.

"Cheol-ah... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Yang lain sudah menunggumu"

Jeonghan membuka lebar pintu menuju atap agensinya dan berjalan menuju Seungcheol yang bersandar di besi pembatas.

Seungcheol memperhatikan jeonghan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil saat yang diperhatikannya itu memandang bingung.

"besok kita ada jadwal pagi-pagi jadi ayo cepat pulang agar yang lain bisa segera beristirahat" kata Jeonghan kemudian yang dibalas anggukan kepala.

Jeonghan pun berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Seungcheol. Baru beberapa langkah Jeonghan berjalan, Seungcheol menyerukan namanya. Namun saat Jeonghan hendak berbalik ia justru merasakan sepasang tangan yang merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. Kehangatan langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Pelukan Seungcheol begitu hangat, mengalahkan dinginnya angin malam berhembus cukup kencang malam itu. Jeonghan dapat merasakan napas Seungcheol di bahunya saat Seungcheol membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jeonghan dan bergumam pelan.

"terima kasih..."

Jeonghan membeku dalam posisinya dan sama sekali tidak mengira Seungcheol akan bertindak seperti ini.

"cheol-ah—"

"terima kasih karena kau ada di sampingku. Semua perhatian kecil darimu sungguh berarti untukku.. dan aku yakin member yang lain pun berpikiran sama denganku."

Jeonghan hanya terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Seungcheol padanya.

"Seventeen tidak akan menjadi Seventeen jika tidak ada Yoon Jeonghan di dalamnya. Dan ini berlaku untuk 11 orang yang lainnya juga. Kalian semua penting bagi Seventeen dan kau... juga sangat penting bagiku"

Jeonghan masih terdiam. Ia bukan lah orang yang biasa menunjukkan airmatanya dihadapan orang lain. Apalagi membernya. Sebagai seorang hyung, ia tidak ingin para membernya melihat sisi lemahnya ini. Karena tugasnya adalah untuk menjadi penopang dan memberi dorongan kepada yang lain.

Namun malam ini, di dalam pelukan Seungcheol, airmatanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Jeonghan menunduk seiring dengan airmata yang sukses membasahi wajahnya.

"tetaplah berada di sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu" bisik Seungcheol, memohon.

Ternyata Ia tidak perlu menjadi seorang leader dalam timnya. Ia tidak perlu untuk menjadi seseorang yang penting. Jeonghan hanya perlu menjadi dirinya karena itulah yang dibutuhkan timnya.

Karena itulah yang dibutuhkan Seungcheolnya.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
